


Not Your Typical Fantasy Story

by Hetalia1912



Series: K-pop fantasy au(non-idols) [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clones, Demon Min Yoongi | Suga, Elf Kim Taehyung | V, Female Jeon Jungkook, Human Jeon Jungkook, Human Park Jimin (BTS), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is Bad at Feelings, Knight Kim Seokjin | Jin, Knight Kim Wonshik | Ravi, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Multi, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Sorcerer Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Sorcerers, Swords & Sorcery, Wizard Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Not Your Typical Fantasy Story

**2:45 PM**

**Busan,South Korea**

"Jimin-hyung!"

Jimin sighed. _Here it comes._

Almost on cue Jungkook came barreling into him,almost knocking him to the ground.Not that this was unusual,this was always how the younger boy greeted him.

Unfortunately.

"Alright it's good to see you too Jungkookie."He said while trying his best not to call over. _Seriously when did he get so tall?_ Jimim swore Jungkook would be the death of him."Now please get off before you suffocate me."

 


End file.
